Pitch's bride
by Mr Darcy's concubine
Summary: This is just a short drabble between Pitch Black and a random, beautiful girl he kinda fells in love with, after watching her sleep in the pale moonlight. He never visits young ladies, only innocent children with sweet dreams...but one night he finds this brunette, and he wants her as his bride. Please review.


Pitch's bride

Pitch stopped in his tracks as his silver-gold colored eyes fell upon a bright face of a young woman, her soft lips moving quietly as she dreamed. A sigh escaped her mouth. He moved closer to the sleeping girl as he watched her shift slightly in her sleep.

Pitch usually visited children. He loved to see how their tiny bodies stirred as he destroyed their sweet dreams, distorted the jumping bunnies and the happy unicorns, taking their dreams and giving them nightmares instead. Nightmares filled with dark fear.

Pitch didn't know why he was there, in a young lady's room. It was confusing…and what's even worse, you may ask…well, Pitch knew the answer: He couldn't bring himself to distort this beautiful girl's dream!

She looked so innocent and cute as the silk sheets covered most of her body, but yet, so very mature and grown up. He caught a glimpse of her upper body as she moved to the other side. Medium sized breasts of a young lady. He could almost feel the warmth of her body, and the scent of her soft, silky skin. Pitch bent down on one knee, to get even closer to her face. He didn't like this, but at the same time…he actually did! It wasn't like him, to admire a beautiful girl who couldn't even see him! He should do something mean to her, scare her in her peaceful sleep! But he couldn't bring himself to do so as he reached his hand to feel her cherry cheek…which was a useless thing to do. She couldn't feel his touch; he was dead to her…just a shadow and a thought.

The sleeping girl suddenly stirred a little, but then snuggled closer to him, surprising the black boogie man. She couldn't sense him, or what?! Pitch shook his head, of course not! But he could pretend that she did so. Oh, that was great! He was beginning to lose his senses! A boogie man like himself, king of the dark, shouldn't be thinking like that! As if he was a stupid weirdo! A slave of childish romance!

She had long, brown curls; tousled, wavy, thick and sexy. In the half dark her full lips looked like a red rosebud. Set beneath brown, full brows were closed eyes, and he found himself wishing to see the eye's color. Dark brown, almost black…? That would have been hot, Pitch thought.

She stirred again, her head moving slightly. The sheets fell down from her naked shoulders as she silently raised herself up from the pillow. She was awake!

Pitch stood up from the floor as he watched the young lady. In her eyes it was forest green irises, they were so alive and bright! He only stood there, like a fool, staring into the face of the girl, and she stared back! What?!

"I'm still dreaming, right?"

Pitch didn't know what to say, and so he nodded his head like a shy idiot. She sure was beautiful!

"Y..you can _see_ me?!" He somehow managed to say, after a while. The brown haired girl nodded her head. "Why of course!" She shook her head, not quite understanding the strange figure beside her bed.

"What are you doing in my room..Oh, wait! This is just a dream. There is no one here, only my imagination…right?"

"No! Err… I mean..yes! It's just in your imagination," Pitch said and smiled slyly, finding it fun to fool the little woman.

"Oh…right," she said and lied down again, resting her head against the soft pillow.

Pitch didn't want her to fall asleep again, and so he sat down on her bed, watching the half sleeping girl. She looked at him through half lidded eyes, and he figured she only saw him as a blurry silhouette in the pale moonlight. He couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true! A simple silhouette in the dark or not, she could actually see him! She could feel him! And she could hear him…Pitch lowered his slim body, a small distance between their limps appearing. The girl closed her eyes for a moment as she stirred, and Pitch immediately drew back, not in the mood to scare her off.

"Don't worry, little siren with forest eyes and curly locks…I'm not gonna' hurt you, I'm your friend, Pitch Black, the darkness of your room…" _And I am your black angel too, your one and only guardian. Guardian of the dark__…__I swear…you'll be my pretty, little bride. Pitch's bride._


End file.
